


Bits from my not published works

by Axxccel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxccel/pseuds/Axxccel
Summary: This is gonna be bits from my unpublished works. Consider it as spoilers(?). (I may not ever release it tho). It still stands as an anthology of one-shot smuts.I made a lot of works, but because i'm a bit perfectionist, don't like to publish it if it's not up to my standart.This include my previous work (Isekaicuckold), but i can guarantee you i'm still working on that one.
Kudos: 6





	Bits from my not published works

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work that i'm currently working on, but decided to test audience with the quality of my work.  
> If you're satisfied with the quality, feel free to leave comment or kudos.

............

I lay panting beside Kate, dead tired after I dumped all my frustrations about father onto her. My penis flops empty on my crotch, all my load shot inside her. 

Kate, who was laying face down, raises her body and move closer to me. 

"Good work, Sain" she says as she kisses my forehead. She moves to my cheek, where she starts to lick instead of kissing. She then moves down towards my lips, chin, neck, nipples, and finally on my penis.

She begins to licking it clean. As she does that, I hear a sound from my left direction. I see father stands up from his chair, drinking a whole bottle of water in one go. I see his neck moves up and down, sounds of gulping down are audible even from here. I don't know when, but it seems he already took off his shirt that's now on the chair.

When he's done, he throws the bottle on the floor and walks toward the bed, stopping beside the bed on my side.

Kate just realized that father is now here, and smiles knowingly. "Now, it's time for a demonstration from your dad" she says.

Kate who just been cleaning my penis, which is now clean and erect thanks to her oral skill, put my penis down and part from it with a kiss. She crawls over my body, and sits in front of father. She puts her hand on his waist, and begins working to take off his pants.

When she manages to pull down his pants, for the first time I get to see father's penis from up close. It's in half-mast currently, just a bit smaller than my erect penis. The shaft is dark brown while the head is dark red. There's some thick veins on the sides and his balls are big.

I once abstained from jerking off for a whole month, which made my balls grow from full capacity. My father however, is even bigger than that, while still fucking his seed left and right.

Kate looks happy seeing father's penis, and moves closer to take a sniff. Upon taking a deep breath, her body shakes violently, and I can see that her eyes are glazed and she's gritting her teeth while smiling. Seeing that, i try to take a smell from here, and nearly choked. The smell is typical of middle aged man, but it's so pungent, musky, and heavy. It's a manly scent that can fry nerves and makes brain go haywaire even if smelled from here. I can't imagine how it is from up close.

Returning from stupor, Kate grab the penis with her left hand, pump it a few times before lifting it to make space for her to dive down and suck father's right ball. She loudly licking it, her cheek caving in while my father's penis covers half of her face. Her tongue rolls within her mouth, sometime peeking out to lick the underside of the balls. After a while, she pulls away ball from the ball, now glistening with her spit, before quickly diving in for the left ball.

After she finishes with the left ball, moves up while she licking the underside of father's half-erect penis. She then licks the glan for a while, before taking taking three forth of the length.

A hiss of approval come from father, which encourage Kate even more. As result of her work, father's penis slowly grows within her mouth.

Before long, Father signals Kate to stop, and slowly pulls out his penis from the depth of her mouth, revealing his full erection. I'm shocked. He is more than two inches longer than me, and quite a bit thicker. His now red glans is flaring, and the veins on the side is bulging and pulsing from the blood pumping within it.

His penis is a monster, enough to shame most of male pornstars.

Father then walk back for a bit, noding his chin up to Kate. Kate grins, and move to get up from the bed, only to turn and bend on the bed. She lays face down near my waist, planting her feet on the floor while presents her butt towards Father.

Kate grabs my cock, still erect from her earlier cleaning job, and smirks at me.

"Sain, watch careful-nnNnaaAA----" Kate tries to say something, before Father interrupts by suddenly jamming his penis in her pussy in one stroke. 

While Kate is still in orgasm from insertion, Father grinds their crotch, moving his penis as if churning Kate's pussy while occasionally humping. This prolong Kate's orgasm, each of her repeating orgasm become more intense than previous.

After a while, Father stops his grind movement, grab Kate's hips to push his penis deeper. After that, he pinch Kate's clit, earning a squeal from her, and slowly pull out his penis while doing it.

I was confused with what Kate means and what Father is doing, but now I understand after watching Father's penis coming out from Kate's pussy. Along with the penis head, Father scooped out all my semen that I painstackingly shot inside Kate using his wide glans ridge.

After he scooped it out, my semen drips out to the floor, creating a puddle, while he rubs the semen that still stuck on his penis on Kate's ass. After a while, Father insert his cock and grinds their crotch once again, scooping out my semen for another two times, making sure that every drop of my semen is out.

When he finished scooping my semen, Father then takes two step back, closes his eyes and flick his penis up and down. Immediately, I realize what he is doing. My body become cold from imagining it. And, just like I predicted, a golden stream come out, aimed at puddle of my semen between Kate's legs.

Father's piping hot piss is diluting my semen, destroying my genes within the taspoles. Father then aims his penis up, that make Kate squeal from piss hitting her butt, rinsing down the semen that stuck on it and some remaining bits near her entrance.

Father's stream of piss doesn't stop, it keeps flowing, fueled by the whole bottle of water he drank before.

After Father's done, all my semen on Kate is replaced with his golden piss. The poodle of my semen on the floor is gone, diluted within pool of piping hot piss. There's no trace of murky white semen, just a yellow pool of piss. Every single tadpole in my semen was boiled to death within that piss.

The piss is so hot, almost as if steam is coming out of it. Also the smells. It smells the same like I was just smelled, but it's much more pungent and musky. So much that I chokes on it.

Kate, who just return to conciousness upon consecutive orgasm from Father churning her insides and pinching her clit, laughs when she see my penis. When I look at it, my penis that previously erect tall, now shrinks down and flop on my crotch from the humiliation that Father just showed me.

  
  
  



End file.
